The Fanfiction Virus
by DVD185
Summary: DVD, the author of "Poke' Duel Monsters", has found a virus in Fanfiction.net that deletes all of the reviews in a story. DVD must enter the fics and delete the virus before it's too late!!!
1. The Fanfiction Virus

Hi! ^_^  
  
This is my newest story! This is probably going to be one of the strangest fics you'll ever read! It involves other people's fics. I am going to ask EVERYONE'S permission to use their fic before I use it. I hope this isn't breaking FF.net's rules. If it is, I am very, VERY sorry. The first few chapters won't be, as I will be using MINE and my sister's fics in them. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF.net, or most of the Fanfictions DVD will be entering.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just in case: If there are ANY spelling errors in this fic, they are on purpose. Plus, if this story does not accurately add some of the details, it is my fault. PLEASE DO NOT NOTIFY ME OF THESE!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DVD sat up in his chair, reading Chapter 14 of Poke' Duel Monsters over and over and over. "Why is it that even though I wrote an insanity Fanfiction and Daricio wrote a normal fic, she still has way more reviews than me?" He inquired himself. "It doesn't make sense! Why aren't my loyal reviewers reviewing?"  
  
From the corner of the author room, DVD185 stood up. "I don't know, DVD," He answered. "I don't particularaly care. I just wanna know when you're going to update your story. I've been waitin' for weeks."  
  
DVD turned in his swivel chair with an annoyed look on his face. "Did I ask you?" He said, the irritation showing in the tone of his voice.  
  
"No," DVD185 replied sheepishly.  
  
"I didn't think so." DVD turned back to the monitor. He looked at the number of reviews he had. 83. That was the number he had last time. Why weren't these people reviewing? Was it something he said in the last chapter? He didn't think it was.   
  
"Is there something wrong?" DVD185 asked.  
  
"Yes. I still only have 83 reviews. Daricio has around 89!" DVD snapped, obviously upset.  
  
DVD185 sat in the hard, wooden chair DVD never used and looked at the monitor. "Are you sure you have 83?"  
  
"Yes, of course I-." DVD stopped in mid-sentence and stared in horror at the screen. Something was wrong here. He was sure he had 83 reviews, but the screen showed 82. Stupid inaccurate review counter, he thought. Suddenly, he realized that the small digits on the screen now read 81... 80... 79... 78... 77... 76... "Who's deleteing my reviews?" He asked. "I didn't even think I had that many anonymous reviews!"  
  
"I don't know, DVD," came the annoying reply from his Yami, who was still not really paying attention.  
  
"DVD185, that was a retorical question, asked to no one but myself, so if you don't mind, I would like you to shut up!" He continued to stare at the screen as the little black number continued to decrease rapidly in value. 57, 56, 55, 54, 53, 52, 51, 50, 49, 48, 47, 46, 45, 44, 43, 42, 41, 40. The number proceeded to diminish until it reached 0. Whose cruel, malevolent joke was this?!  
  
DVD clicked on the "Find" button, typed "Daricio" in the text bar, and clicked "Go, Fido, go!", Fanfiction.net's version of the search button. The screen read, "Fido the wonder dog has found 1   
bone(s) matching your criteria." Below, the screen displayed the user name Daricio, and after it, the number 4, signifying that she had written four stories. He knew what the four stories were. She used to only have two, "Where's Yugi?", her main story, and "Yu-Gi-Oh Collection", a small collection of short stories and other higgledy-piggledy about Yu-Gi-Oh. DVD clicked on his rival's screen name. Daricio's profile flashed onto the screen. He scrolled past her E-Mail adress, AOL username, and Bio to her list of stories. He looked at her number of reviews. Still 89. This was annoying. Why was he the only one who had had this joke played on him?  
  
He stared at the screen. He waited. And waited. And waited. "What'cha lookin' at?" DVD185 asked.  
  
"AAH!" DVD screamed. "DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!!!"  
  
"Sorry," DVD185 said. "I was just wondering what you were staring at."  
  
"If you must know, I was staring at Daricio's reviews, wondering if they were doing the same thing as mine were," DVD said.  
  
"You mean what they're doing right now?"  
  
"Y-- WHAT?!" His head turned toward the screen faster than you could say "Daricio's losing her marbles". Sure enough, 89 turned to 88, which turned to 87, and counted down to 86. It went on with 85, 84, 83, 82, 81, 80, 79, 78, 77, 76, 75, 74, 73, 72, 71, 70, and continued the countdown. DVD smiled with satisfaction. Well, misery loves company. At least Daricio was suffering the same practical joke he was going through. Now all he had do was seek and destroy the reason of his sudden case of reviewlessness. He watched, the amusement showing in his expression, as the amount of reviews for Daricio's story were quickly depleted, leaving nothing left. Suddenly, the door burst open. DVD turned the monitor off, quickly as a speeding bullet. He knew who was coming.  
  
"WHERE DID MY REVIEWS GO?!?!?!?!" Daricio screamed as she stormed into the Author Room.  
  
"What are you talking about?" DVD faked the question the best he could.  
  
Daricio turned the monitor back on. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," she snapped, pointing at the number 0 on the screen.  
  
DVD sighed. "I don't know where your reviews went, Daricio. Probably the same place mine went."  
  
"You mean yours were deleted, too?"  
  
"Gone before yours were, I'm afraid," DVD replied, smiling wryly. "I'm going to see who else was a target of this practical joke."  
  
"It's not a practical joke, you moron," Daricio said. "It's a virus or something. It has to be. No one could possibly delete someone else's reviews, even if they knew their password. It's impossible to delete a signed review."  
  
"...I knew that," DVD retorted. "I'm not as clueless as you think I am, Daricio."  
  
"Whatever," Daricio said. "Furthermore, I think we should find out how to destroy this virus and get our reviews back before we worry about anyone else." She picked up the phone and dialed a number. DVD guessed she was contacting FF.net's headquarters. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY I SUDDENLY HAVE NO REVIEWS ANYMORE!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
She waited a second for a reply. Suddenly, her cheeks grew as red as rosebushes. "Oh... sorry... wrong number..."  
  
DVD was suddenly overcome with laughter. Daricio glared at him, hanging up the phone and picking it up again to dial the correct number. She said the phone number out loud as she dialed. "1-800-326-3428." (That's not a real number... that's just 1-800-FAN-FICT)  
  
Thinking twice, she put it on speakerphone so that DVD could hear the conversation and put his own two bits in. The person on the other end answered the phone.  
  
"Hello, Fanfiction.net headquarters. Can I help you?"  
  
Daricio cleared her throat. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHY I SUDDENLY HAVE NO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!"  
  
There was silence on the other end. "One moment... What's your penname?"  
  
"Daricio," Daricio said impatiently.  
  
"Ok, let me check the database............... WOW!!!!!!!!!! You have 26 chapters already and no reviews at all?!?!?!?! Your story must suck!!!"  
  
Daricio frowned. "I used to have almost 90 reviews!!!!!"  
  
"Hmmm... do you know if this has happened to anyone else?"  
  
"Yes, my brother, DVD is experiencing the same problem. He used to have 82 reviews, and-"  
  
DVD interupted her. "83!!!!!"  
  
"Whatever. He used to have 83 but now he also has 0."  
  
"Wow... EVERYBODY at FanFiction.net is suddenly experiencing a decrease in Reviews! This is insane! How many people are with you in that room?" The guy asked.  
  
"Three. Me, my brother, and his Yami, DVD185." Daricio said.  
  
"Alright, that's a good number... You're hired. There is a virus in here somewhere, and now it's YOUR job to find it and delete it. Information on the virus will be sent to you as soon as we get it. Stand by." The guy hung up.  
  
Daricio blinked at the dead phone."Was that a joke? Do we really have to be the ones to go save the day? This is weird.... I hope they let us fix our own fics first..."  
  
DVD nodded in agreement. Suddenly, his e-mail started blinking. He clicked on it, pulling up the e-mail for all to see.  
  
"DVD185, DVD, and Daricio," the e-mail read. "This is the FanFiction.net headquarters. No, this is NOT a joke. Yes, you DO have to be the ones to save the day. Yes, it is weird... Yes, we will let you fix your own fics first if you want to. Yes, I do know exactly what you said in the last ten seconds. FanFiction.net headquarters knows all!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Ahem* Anyway, here is the information on the virus.  
  
"The virus is known as the anti-criticism virus. As you already know, it deletes all reviews, including flames. The virus cannot be deleted from outside the story in any way, shape or form. You must open up the program called 'VideoStory'. I am now loading this program into your computer. 'VideoStory' makes a 3-D version of your story, which you can enter a code into the program, which lets you enter the story. Unfortunately, the virus will close all exit portals, so you must get everything you need before entering the story. The virus has placed itself inside of one of the characters in the story. To delete the virus, you must enter the story, locate the infected character, and scan him/her with a 'recycle bin' icon I am now sending with Shells124. However, if you scan the wrong character, that character will be permanantly deleted. There is only one way to be sure the person is infected. They will have a symbol on their forehead that looks like Kaiba's Crush card. You must capture the virus by scaning the person's forehead. Then the virus will stop taking effect in that story and the exit portal will appear. Exit the fic and click the recycle bin. You can delete the virus from there. The program is now installed. The code for getting in is different for each person. You must all go to your own author rooms and await my next e-mail. DVD185, a new author room has been installed next to DVD's that is for you. Good luck to all of you.  
  
--FanFiction.net Headquarters"  
  
"IT'S KAIBOOOOO!!!!!" DVD screamed at his screen. Daricio rolled her eyes.   
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever, DVD...." she muttered. "I'm going back to my author room now... Pull up your AIM so we can-" She was interupted by Shells124, DVD's other sister, walking in with the recycle icon.  
  
"Hey, do any of you know what in the world's going on? All my reviews are gone, and this strange guy walked up to me, shoved this in my arms, told me to give it to one of you, and ran off..." Shells said confusedly.  
  
DVD gestured to the e-mail. "Here, go to your own author room, and I'll forward this to you so you can read it. You're not helping us, though. Sorry."  
  
Shells gave him a bewildered look. "With what?"  
  
"Uh... just read the e-mail," DVD replied.  
  
"OK," she said as she left the room.  
  
Daricio finished her sentence as if she had never stopped talking in the first place, " talk to each other about what we need to do, Ok?"  
  
DVD gave her a cunfuzzled look. "What?"  
  
Daricio sighed. "Pull up your AIM, so we can talk to each other about what we need to do, Ok?"  
  
DVD nodded. "Oh."  
  
Daricio left the room, followed by DVD185, who was excited to have his own author room. DVD looked back at his screen. Another e-mail was flashing. He sat down and double-clicked on it.  
  
"DVD, This is FanFiction.net headquarters again. Here is the codslka... (Sorry... my cat pounced on my keyboard...) Anywase, here is the cobe to your programl: DVD. Now, go save FFnet!!!! I mean, FF.Net!!!!!!!"  
  
DVD shook his head. "That guy needs a new backspace key," he muttered. "He could also use a Spellchecker." Suddenly, he noticed that there was an attachment to the e-mail. He clicked on it and read it out loud. "Choose your format..." He aimed Daricio. "Daricio, there's an attachment... We have to choose a format to ourselves... We should probably all choose the same format. I say we choose insanity for now..."  
  
Daricio answered, "Why insanity?"  
  
"Because we're going into my fic first!"  
  
"Says WHO?"  
  
"Says me. My fic got it's reviews deleted first."  
  
"Oh, that's not fair.... I want MY fic first."  
  
Suddenly DVD185 cut into their conversation. "Whatcha talkin about?"  
  
DVD sighed, then typed back. "DVD185, there's an attatchment. We have to choose our format. Choose insanity."  
  
"Ok. Why?"  
  
"We're doing my fic first."  
  
"What about Daricio?"  
  
Daricio answered his question, "Apparently, he thinks that becasue his fic ran out of reviews first, he gets to fix his first."  
  
It took DVD185 a while to answer. "Oh. Well that's stupid, DVD... Too bad I already picked insanity..."  
  
DVD could imagine the look on Daricio's face as her reply came up, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT!?!??!?!??!?!"  
  
DVD grinned. "Well, that settles it. We're doing mine first. we'll switch to normal when we do Daricio's and other people's fics."  
  
DVD185 said something, but DVD ignored it. He could read it later...  
  
He clicked on Insanity.   
  
Computer: Thank you for choosing Insanity. Insanity mode permanantly engaged!  
  
DVD: WHAT?!?!?!? *Looks at AIM thing*  
  
AIM thing: (DVD185's last words) Umm... DVD....wait a moment.... I don't think... erm....  
  
DVD: *Thinking* Oh, man. I should've read that last AIM from DVD185. *types* Shoot. It's on insanity permanantly!  
  
Daricio: WHAAAAAAAT?!  
  
DVD: That's right. It's going to be weird when we get to Daricio's fic.  
  
Daricio: WHAAAAAAAAAAT??!?!?  
  
DVD: *Sigh*  
  
Daricio: WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!!?!?  
  
DVD: Just enter the fic, Daricio. Maybe we can sort this out with FF.Net headquarters later... For now, we've got some virus behind to kick!  
  
Daricio: Well, this is just great... Fine, I guess we'll do your fic first, DVD... I don't even WANT to think about what it will look like when you try to combine insanity with seriousness...  
  
DVD185: Let's go then.  
  
DVD: *opens program and puts in his password*...Now I'll direct it to go to my fic... *Whispering to self* Here we go....  
  
Computer: ..... *Makes loud beeping sound*   
  
DVD: What the...? *Gets sucked into computer* AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Daricio: *looking around* Where are we?  
  
DVD: *grinning* My fic.  
  
Daricio: *Glares at DVD* I KNOW THAT!!!!! What part of your fic?  
  
DVD: *Looks around* um... the reformed Battle City, it looks like...  
  
(A/N: Don't ask, just read my fic)  
  
Daricio: How do you know?  
  
DVD185: *Points to "Mr. Dude" and "Jackie Lex" dueling* That would be a hint...  
  
Daricio: O.o Isn't that you and DVD185 in disguise?  
  
DVD: *Nods*  
  
Yugi: Wait... weird author dude... Mr. Dude... You're the author!!!  
  
Mr. Dude: (erk) How could you make such an assumption???  
  
Later...  
  
DVD: *To Daricio and DVD185* And you are defeated... hand over your locator card and your rarest card...  
  
Mr. Dude: And you are defeated! Now hand over your locator card and your rarest card!  
  
Jackie: Oh, darn... *Hands him stuff*  
  
DVD: *whispering to Daricio and DVD185* wait... tears off sticker... this is the feral imp... the only person who would be this decieving is my double... show yourself DVD185.  
  
Mr. Dude: Wait... *Tears off sticker* This is the feral imp! The only person who would be this decieving is my double!!!! Show yourself DVD185!  
  
Daricio: O.o  
  
DVD: I wrote this fic, remember?  
  
Daricio: Right.... *Shakes head*  
  
Mr. Dude: DVD185! You are sentances to 75 hours as the FF.Net Janitor!!!!!!!  
  
DVD185(story): Oh, darn.... *Disappears*  
  
DVD185: O.o  
  
Mr. Dude: Now..... somebody to duel..... *Looks straight at DVD*  
  
DVD: O.O *Hides face behind hand*  
  
Daricio: *Hides face behind hand*  
  
DVD185: HI!!!!  
  
Mr. Dude: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GO BE THE JANITOR!!!!!!!!!  
  
DVD185: Ehhh... you did, didn't you? *Transports self behind a wall*  
  
Mr. Dude: Now, then.... You! Yeah, the guy who's hiding his face behind his hand that's standing next to the girl who's hiding her face behind her hand!!! I want to duel!!! What's your name?  
  
DVD: ......*Sweatdrop*...... um.... er.... *quickly ties on a purple bandana with green polka dots* My name's... uh... VDV?  
  
Mr. Dude: Hmmm... VDV, huh? (That sounds familiar somehow... oh well...) Where'd you get that bandana? *Pulls out a bandana that's identical to it from his pocket* hmmm.. well, you don't have mine, so that's ok...   
  
DVD: *quickly uses Author Powers to change a nearby store into a bandana store* I got it from there....*Points*  
  
Mr. Dude: Hrrrmmmm.. I don't remember putting that in my story.... oh well. Let's duel!  
  
DVD: *Thinking* It's my story....  
  
Mr. Dude: *Reading DVD's mind* What was that?  
  
DVD: *Sweatdrop* *Thinking* shoot! He can read minds! Forgot bout that!!!  
  
Mr. Dude: Of course I can read minds! Now let's duel, before my patience runs out!  
  
Daricio: Oh great.... this is just perfect.....  
  
Mr. Dude: What is? And who are you?  
  
Daricio: Ummm... *Puts on a butterfly mask exactly like the one Mai had in the virtual world* I'm nobody in particular...  
  
Mr. Dude: O.o Whatever.... *Turns back to DVD* We gunna duel or what?  
  
DVD: Why?  
  
Mr. Dude: Because you have locator cards, and I need them to progress in the tornament. What else?  
  
DVD: Huh? Locator cards? *Looks down at pocket that suddenly has four locator cards in it* Oh, great....  
  
Daricio: *Hands DVD his deck* Here ya go!  
  
Mr. Dude: What happened to your duel disk system?  
  
DVD: erm... stuff....  
  
Mr. Dude: Well, no matter. Here! *Makes Duel disk system appear on DVD's arm*  
  
DVD: O.o Uh... thanks...  
  
Mr. Dude: Now let's duel!!! I play a card in defense mode!  
  
DVD: I play a card in defense mode!  
  
Mr. Dude: I activate Cyber Jar!  
  
DVD: O.o No! My Cyber Jar!!!  
  
Mr. Dude: O.o How'd that happen?  
  
DVD: *Acting innocent* I dunno....  
  
Mr. Dude: *Draws five cards* Hmmm... I play La Jinn and Seven Colored fish in attack mode! And a card in defense mode!  
  
DVD: O.o *Thinking* what the??... *Out loud* La Jinn, Seven Colored Fish, and a card in defense mode...  
  
Daricio: O.O  
  
Mr. Dude: O.o   
  
DVD: *Thinking* Can't... let... him... read...my...mind... *Uses author powers to create a mind block for himself, Daricio, and DVD185*  
  
Mr. Dude: Hey! My powers are being blocked! There's only ONE person who can do that!!! Me!!!! (And Daricio, but that's beside the point)  
  
Daricio: *Takes off mask* Hii!!!  
  
Mr. Dude: NOOO!!!   
  
Daricio: *tries to remember what she always says in this fic* Erm... I HAVE MORE REVIEWS THAN YOU!!!!!  
  
DVD and Mr. Dude: NO YOU DON'T!!!!!  
  
Daricio: Yes I do! *Whispers to DVD* Well, not at the moment, but at this time of the story when I showed up I did...  
  
DVD: *Whispering back* You never showed up at this point, remember? Otherwise the story version of you would be here!  
  
Daricio: *Whispering* Oh, right  
  
Mr. Dude: What are you two whispering about?  
  
Daricio: *Sweatdrop* nothing...  
  
Mr. Dude: Riiiiiight..... *Thinking* stupid mind reading block  
  
DVD: It's not stupid!  
  
Mr. Dude: O.O  
  
DVD: Erm, I mean.... Never mind.... Let's just finish this duel. Is it my turn?  
  
Mr. Dude: Huh? Oh, yeah.  
  
DVD: Ok, I'll have my Seven Colored Fish attack La Jinn and La Jinn attack the Seven Colored Fish...  
  
DVD185: *From behind the wall* O.o  
  
DVD: This destroys them all... Then I'll flip my face down Man-Eater Bug, destroying YOUR Man-Eater Bug, then I'll Sacrifice it to play Summoned Skull in attack mode and attack you.  
  
Mr. Dude: *Staring at Summoned Skull in Hand* Freakiness... That's MY strategy... (L/P: 1500)  
  
DVD: Then I'll play a card face down and end my turn. Your move.  
  
Mr. Dude: *Thinking* Ok, he obviously has the same cards in his hand as me, so that's either a trap hole or a magic jammer...  
  
DVD: O.o  
  
Mr. Dude: *Still thinking* So, if I play a monster, I'll find out... *Out loud* I play the Feral Imp in attack mode!  
  
DVD: *Grinning*   
  
Mr. Dude: .... No trap hole? I'll play Fissure then!  
  
DVD: I'll activate my face down magic jammer!!!  
  
Mr. Dude: *Wince* How did I know?  
  
Daricio: This ish interesting....  
  
Mr. Dude and DVD: WHO ASKED YOU?  
  
Daricio: I did...  
  
DVD185: I DID!!!!!!  
  
Mr. Dude: -_- I thought I told you to go to BE THE JANITOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DVD185: *Thinking* now what would happen if I really DID transport myself to this story's author room? I'd be in my author room, but I wouldn't be... Scary thought... Not going to try it... *Transports self back behind wall*  
  
Mr. Dude: Now that's more like it... (Why he keeps coming back here is beyond me...)  
  
DVD: I attatch Malevolant Nuzzler to my Summoned skull and destroy your Feral Imp, also effectively destroying your life points!  
  
Mr. Dude: O.o I've never played against an opponent like you before... You're good...  
  
DVD: Thanks... *Thinking* That was weird... I just got complimented by myself... sorta...  
  
Mr. Dude: Here's your locator card, then... and my rarest card, my Blue Eyes...  
  
DVD: *Hurriedly* no, you keep them...  
  
Mr. Dude: Why?  
  
DVD: No reason. Just keep them.  
  
Daricio: That was cool...  
  
Mr. Dude: Who asked you, Daricio? And what are you doing in my fic, anyway?  
  
Daricio: umm.. just fixing something...  
  
Mr. Dude: Fixing what? Is there something wrong with my fic?  
  
Daricio: Sorta... Nothing that concerns you though...  
  
DVD: Anyway, good duel!   
  
Mr. Dude: Yeah, let's shake on it!  
  
DVD: *Suddenly notices Misty walking along the beach* Uh-oh...  
  
Mr. Dude: What?  
  
DVD: TIDAL WAVE!!!!! *Ducks under Mr. Dude*  
  
Tidal wave: *pops out of water and hits city*  
  
Mr. Dude: How did he know? Hey... WHERE DID HE GO???? Hey... that rhymes....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DVD: *Pops onto a dueling field in Pegasus's Castle* What the?  
  
Daricio and DVD185: *Appear beside him* What the?  
  
DVD: That's what I said...  
  
Director: CUT!!! Who are YOU?  
  
DVD: *looks around* Oh shoot... We're in a random blooper...  
  
Daricio: We're in a WHAT?!  
  
DVD: Random blooper.  
  
Daricio: I know! Why?  
  
DVD: We just get transported to wherever the story POV goes...  
  
Daricio: Oh, great....  
  
Director: GET OFF THE SET!!!!!  
  
DVD: Sorry! *Pushes DVD185 and Daricio off the set* We'll just watch from over here...  
  
Director: Fine, whatever... Action!  
  
Yugi: *Thinking* Joey....  
  
Joey: *Thinking*Yugi...  
  
Yugi: Joey  
  
Joey: Yugi  
  
Yugi: Joey.  
  
Joey: Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Joey!  
  
Joey: Yugi!  
  
Yugi: JOEY!!!!!  
  
Joey: YUGI!!!!!!!!!  
  
DVD: *Silently* Baka baka baka baka....  
  
Tea: What are you doing?  
  
Joey: Uh...  
  
Yugi: I dunno...  
  
Joey: This is embarrassing.  
  
Yugi: I hate it when this happens.  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
DVD: *silently* I can't believe these bak-  
  
ZAP!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DVD: *silently* -as *suddenly he notices that he's swimming in water over his head* AAA!! HELP!!!  
  
*Daricio and DVD185 appear next to him, also swimming*  
  
Daricio: *notices DVD thrashing next to her* O.o *Swims a little farther away* DVD, you know how to swim.  
  
DVD: Oh... yeah...  
  
DVD185: I CAN'T SWIM!!!!!! *Trying to dog paddle* HHEEEEEEEEELPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Director: Somebody throw them a life preserver so they can get off the set!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: That's our part!!! *Throws Daricio, DVD185, and DVD a life preserver*  
  
DVD185: *GASP!!!!*  
  
Director: *Smacks forehead*  
  
DVD, Daricio, and DVD185: *Get onto boat, then race off into some shadows so that they aren't technically on the set anymore*  
  
Director: Much better. Now then, ACTION!!!  
  
Joey: I'll get them! *jumps off boat* Okay, got 'em! I'm coming back up! Throw me a life preserver or somethin'!  
  
Yugi: Joey! You're not supposed to get them all! You're supposed to grab a few, then I jump in to save you and then Tea and Tristan save us!  
  
Joey: Uh... *climbes back on boat and hands Yugi the Exodia cards.  
  
Yugi: Weevil! You're supposed to spread them out more! These cards are sticking together!  
  
Weevil: Oh, okay! *grabs Exodia cards and throws them off the boat*  
  
Joey: Hey! *tackles Weevil*  
  
Weevil: GET OFF!!!!  
  
Joey: *Throws Weevil overboard*  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
DVD: *sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daricio: What happened? What's with the divider?  
  
DVD: Take two.  
  
Daricio: Oh.  
  
Director: ACTION!!!  
  
Joey: I'll get them!!! *jumps in*  
  
Yugi: NO! WAIT! JOEY!!!!! WE'RE NOT IN DEEP WATER YET!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Huh? What? *Hits the water... and the bottom of the pool* OW!!!!  
  
DVD: Baka baka baka...  
  
*emergency unit pulls up and pulls Joey's unconscious body out of the water*  
  
Joey: X.X  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daricio: Those dividers feel weird. Take three, right?  
  
DVD: Yup.  
  
Director: ACTION!!!!!  
  
Weevil: Say goodbye to Exodia!!!  
  
Joey: NO!!! I'LL GET THEM!!!  
  
Yugi: NO!!! JOEY!!! WAIT!!!  
  
Joey: *jumps in* Okay, got 'em! All five... Feral Imp cards?!  
  
Yugi: *pulls Exodia cards out of pocket* That's what I was trying to tell you! I've been trying to get rid of those for months!!!  
  
Joey: Well, you could've told me that sooner!  
  
Yugi: I was going to, but you jumped off!!!  
  
Director: CUT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Suddenly: Daricio, DVD, and DVD185 appear in an underwater cave.  
  
???: O.O WHOAREYOUANDWHATAREYOUDOINGHERE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
DVD: *looks up and sees Mako standing over Misty, who was just waking up* Erm... *puts on purple, green polka-dotted bandana* I'm VDV.  
  
Mako: I've heard of you... you're the one who beat DVD in a duel! Who are these two?  
  
Daricio: O.O *puts on green, purple polka-dotted bandana* I'm Oicirad. (A/N: Oicirad is Daricio spelled backward. Maybe if I spelled it like this, it would look more like "Daricio": oiciraD)  
  
Mako: O.o Oicirad?! That's weird...  
  
Daricio: I know.  
  
Mako: And who is he?  
  
DVD185: Me? I'm-  
  
DVD: *interrupts him* VDV581.  
  
DVD185: No, it's-  
  
DVD: Yes it is, stupid! *Telepathically* Just play along, you moron!  
  
DVD185: Moron?! Why I outta-  
  
DVD: JUST SHUT UP!!!!  
  
Mako: O.o  
  
DVD: *ahem* Er... Sure is nice out, huh?  
  
Mako: Well, we're in an underwater cave that is 2,000 miles below the surface, so I have no idea. Perhaps it is...  
  
DVD: O.o *thinking* Note to self: make cave closer to surface...  
  
Misty: *getting up* Where am I?  
  
Mako: So, you like water, huh? You can't possibly respect it properly if it doesn't even bother to respect you...  
  
Misty: What are you talking about? Water pokemon are my favorite! And what are they doing here? Who are they? Where is this?  
  
Mako: You ask too many questions! You say that you love water... uh... pokeemons... but you can't even get swept up in a tidal wave without getting a good whack in the head...  
  
Misty: So my water pokemon aren't here right now... so what?  
  
Mako: WHAT ARE THESE POKEEMONS?!?!?!?!?  
  
Misty: -_- Never mind...  
  
Mako: Anyway, even after that tidal wave, you still think that water is your best bet?  
  
Misty: What do you mean? WHO ARE YOU???? Who are they????  
  
Mako: I would think that who I am would be obvious by now...  
  
Misty: ARE YOU THE AUTHOR????  
  
Mako: No... that would be nice, but no.... Misty, I am the only water worshiper in Domino. None other than Mako Tsunami!!!  
  
Misty: Oh. Ok, then, that's all right. But who are they?  
  
DVD: Just ignore us...  
  
Daricio: *Nods*   
  
Mako: Let's duel, Misty.  
  
Misty: All right!  
  
Both: Let's duel!!!!  
  
Mako: Hey! I said that already!  
  
Misty: Who cares?  
  
Mako: Good point...  
  
DVD: *whispers* I'll start with a card in defense mode and a card face-down.  
  
Misty: I'll start with a card in defense mode and a card face-down!  
  
DVD: *whispers* Fine, for my turn, I'll play Great White in attack mode. Attack.  
  
Mako: Fine! For my turn, I'll play Great White in attack mode! Attak!  
  
DVD: *whispers* My face-down card was Staryu.  
  
Misty: My face-down card was Staryu!  
  
DVD: No.  
  
Mako: No! (L/P: 3000)  
  
DVD: Ha. Now I play Monster Reborn. I choose to bring back Staryu in defense mode. This whole thing's just a rerun!  
  
Misty: Ha! Now I play Monster Reborn! I choose to bring back Staryu in defense mode!  
  
DVD: I'm not stupid enough to attack it.  
  
Mako: I'm not stupid enough to attack it!  
  
Daricio: ...stop.  
  
DVD: Ok.  
  
Misty: You don't need to! I'll sacrifice Staryu to bring out Starmie! Taking out another chunk of your life points and giving me a monster on the field!  
  
Mako: Hey! You're not allowed to do that! (L/P: 2000)  
  
Misty: Since when? It's "when Staryu gets sent to the Graveyard", not "when Staryu gets destroyed"!  
  
Mako: Not that! I mean you're not alowed to beat me!  
  
Misty: You've got the author on your side, don't you?  
  
Mako: What do you mean?  
  
Misty: He told you to duel me and take me outta the tournament so that he would have to, huh?  
  
Mako: *sweatdrop* No!!!! ...Maybe!!! ...*quietly* yes...  
  
Misty: I knew it!  
  
Mako: Grr... let's just duel!  
  
Misty: Fine by me. It's your turn!  
  
Mako: Huh? Oh, right... I sacrifice my Great White to play... The Almighty Deepsea Warrior in attack mode!!!  
  
Misty: Uh... almighty?  
  
Mako: Are you questioning the strength of my monster? If you try to play something like Fissure or Dark Hole, all I have to do is play the "Umi" card I have in my hand,and the magic card won't work!  
  
Misty: Doesn't that mean that you can't equipt any cards to it?  
  
Mako: I can equipt it, alright! Malevolent Nuzzler! It raises the attack of my monster by 700 points, making my monster's attack power 2300!! If you or I play Umi, its attack will drop, but for now, it has an attack power greater than that of Starmie's!!!  
  
Misty: Oh. That's nice.  
  
Mako: Deepsea Warrior! ATTACK!!!  
  
Misty: Whatever. (L/P: 3700)  
  
Mako: Now I'll play a card face-down and end my turn!  
  
Misty: I play Umi, Psyduck (attack mode), which has 1400 attack power, and can inflict direct damage to your life points equal to half the attack power of the monster attacking it. I now play The Sword of Deep Seated (+500 ATK) and destroy Deepsea Warrior!  
  
Mako: No! (L/P: 1600)  
  
Misty: I'll play a card face-down and end my turn.  
  
Mako: I'll activate Ultimate Offering. I play two cards face down and sacrifice them to bring out Suijin! Destroy Psyduck!  
  
Misty: I win.  
  
Mako: Wha?!  
  
Misty: The author made an error in the story. Psyduck's effect is activated, making you lose 1250 life points, which makes you lose.  
  
DVD: Oops...  
  
Misty: This means that we get to skip the entire scrolling down part.  
  
DVD: Hmm... You two seem good... How about a duel? You and Mako VS me and Oicirad. If you win, you get our locater cards and rarest cards.  
  
Mako: Sounds good... and if you win?  
  
DVD: We get to do a little science expierement with you... it does not include anything dangerous at all... only a very high-tech magnifying glass.  
  
Mako: Deal.  
  
DVD, Daricio, Mako and Misty: IT'S TIME TO D-D-D-D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!!!  
  
--to be continued-- 


	2. Poke' Duel Monsters, The deepsea duelist...

Sorry for the long wait, peoples... I was just about to finish my next chappie when the hard drive crashed and everything on it went SPLUT! So then I had to start ALL over again. Hope you enjoy the chappie... read on!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Fanfiction... or Daricio, for that matter...  
  
Daricio: You better believe you don't own me!!!  
  
DVD: ... *ahem* ...  
  
Disclaimer: I do, however own myself, this ficcie, Poke' Duel Monsters, and DVD185.  
  
DVD185: You don't own me!!!  
  
DVD: Yes I do.  
  
DVD185: *Grumble Grumble*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Previously, on The Fanfiction Virus:  
  
DVD stared in horror as the review counter slowly decreased to 0. "Who's deleting my reviews?" He asked. "I didn't even think I had that many anonymous reviews!"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"What'cha lookin' at?" DVD185 asked.  
  
"If you must know, I was staring at Daricio's reviews, wondering if they were doing the same thing mine were," DVD explained.  
  
"You mean what they're doing now?  
  
"Y-- WHAT?!" Sure enough, 89 turned to 88, which became 87, and counted down to 86. It went on with 85, 84, 83, 82, 81, 80, 79, and so on. Suddenly, the door burst open. DVD quickly turned the monitor off quickly. He knew who was coming.  
  
"WHERE DID ALL OF MY REVIEWS GO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"How many people are with you in that room?" The guy asked.  
  
"Three. Me, my brother, and his Yami, DVD185," Daricio said.  
  
"Alright, that's a good number. You're hired."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"The virus is known as the anti-critisism virus. As you already know, it deletes all reviews, including flames. The virus cannot be deleted from the outside in any way, shape, or form. You must open up the program called 'VideoStory'. I am now loading this onto your computer. Enter the story by entering a code into the program. The virus will close off all exit portals, so you must take everything you need with you, or you won't be able to use anything you forgot. The virus has infected one character in the story. To delete the virus, you must scan him/her with a 'recycle bin' icon I am now sending with Shells124. However, if you scan the wrong character, that character will be permanantly deleted. Capture the virus and exit the fic through the exit portal that will appear, then you can delete the virus from there. Good luck to all of you.  
  
--Fanfiction.net Headquarters"  
  
~~~~~  
  
Suddenly, DVD noticed that there was an attachment to the e-mail. He clicked on it and read it out loud. "Choose your format..." He AIMed Daricio. " Daricio, there's an attachment... We have to choose a format to ourselves. We should probably all choose the same format. I say we pick insanity for now... We can change it to normal for when we go into anybody's fic that's in normal format."  
  
Computer: Thank you for choosing Insanity. Insanity mode permanently engaged.  
  
Daricio: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
~~~~~  
  
DVD: You two seem good. I challenge both of you to a duel. Me and Oicirad vs. you and Misty. If you win, you get our locater cards and our rarest cards, but if we win, we get to do an experiment with you...  
  
Misty: What kind of expiriment?  
  
DVD: We're, uh, fixing something.  
  
Mako: Sounds good.  
  
DVD, Daricio, Mako, and Misty: LET'S DUEL!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daricio: *Telepathically to DVD* Why are you doing this? Wouldn't it be easier just to examine their foreheads?  
  
DVD: *Telepathically* Because if we examine their foreheads, they would think that we're the weirdest weirdos on earth... or worse: they could figure out what we're doing! They may be our mindless slaves, but they have brains, you know!  
  
Daricio: *Telepathically* ...What? DVD, I don't care what you think about this, but I personally think all of this dueling is ridiculous!  
  
DVD: *Telepathically* Well, get used to it! This is MY story! You can do what YOU want in YOUR story, but right now, we do whatever I want. And, don't worry... I can sense that we're coming close to the end in this story! Soon, we'll be moving on to yours, and then... someone else's story. I haven't decided yet.  
  
Daricio: *Telepathically* But, DVD! We're wasting time! While you're having fun in your story, everyone else wants their sto-  
  
Mako: *gets impatient* WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I thought we were going to duel! Not sit and stare at each other!!!!  
  
DVD and Daricio: *snap out of telepathic link* AAH! DON'T DO THAT!!!!!!  
  
DVD: *ahem* Fine then, on with the duel! You go first, then me, then Misty, then Oicirad, then you again, and so on.  
  
Mako: Then on with the duel, my friends! I'll place one monster in defense position, and one trap face-down!  
  
DVD: My turn, then! I'll play Mercy of the Gods! (This is not a real card) It allows all players to normal summon monsters without offering other monsters as tribute for the next two turns! I'll now summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!  
  
Mako: There used to be three people who had Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards: Seta Kaibo, Solomon Muto, and the author. Now you're telling me there are four?!  
  
DVD: Well, yes. Then, I'll play polymerization to fuse my Blue-Eyes White Dragon with the other two blue-Eyes White Dragon cards in my hand to make the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!!!! Your turn, Misty!  
  
Misty: I'll play Kyoger in attack mode! (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2300 Ef-)  
  
DVD and Daricio: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Misty: What?  
  
DVD: Ha! Did you really think your little fish could beat my dragon?!  
  
Misty: As a matter of fact, yes! You weren't listening when it explained Kyoger's effect! (-fect: as long as this monster remains on the field, all water-type monsters gain a bonus of 1000 attack power.) I'll also play one card face-down.  
  
DVD: though your Kyoger gets a 1000-point bonus, my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon still has more power!!!  
  
Misty: Your move, Daricio!  
  
Daricio: I'll summon the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode...  
  
Mako: *muttering to self* Five...  
  
Daricio: ...and fuse them together to make the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaibo's AI: *pops out of nowhere* Fusion monster cannot attack in the same turn it was created. Must end turn.  
  
Daricio: *annoyed at Kaiba's AI* BLUE EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON, KILL KAIBO'S AI!!!!!  
  
BEUD: *destroys Kaibo's Ai*  
  
Misty: *staring at the fact that she has TWO Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragons to deal with*  
  
Daricio: Alright, Mako. Make your move!  
  
Mako: *staring with slightly surprised look at Dragons* Iiiiiii'll summon Crab Turtle in attack mode.  
  
Daricio: o.O BUT THAT'S A RITUAL CARD.....  
  
Mako: Is there something wrong with your caps lock???  
  
Daricio: No....  
  
Mako: oh, ok. Just making sure... We've had some problems with that before...  
  
DVD: *trying to look innocent* *whistles*  
  
Mako: And I could do that because you have that Mercy of the Gods on the field...  
  
DVD: Ooooohhh.....  
  
Daricio: Are you finished with your turn?  
  
Mako: huh? Oh, yes I am.  
  
DVD: Fine then, it's my turn. For this turn, I will summon... Obelisk! The Tormentor!!!!  
  
Misty: O.O GAH!!*Eyes have personal earthquakes*  
  
Mako: O.O GAH!!!*Eyes have personal earthquakes*  
  
DVD: Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Misty's Thing!  
  
Misty: Wait! I activate Reinforcements! Making my "thing", er, Kyogre, have the exact same attack points as your BEUD! Keogre! Fishy blast attack!  
  
DVD: Wait... That means... *Talking with Yami's voice* No! My Blue Eyes!  
  
*BEUD and Kyoger both get obliterated*  
  
DVD: *with normal voice again* Though I may have had to sacrifice my Blue Eyes in that attack, your Kyoger is still obliterated, leaving your life points way open for a direct attack. *turns to Mako* And, that also gets rid of your Crab Turtle's attack bonus, making it's attack it's original 2550!  
  
Mako: No!  
  
DVD: Now, Obelisk!!! Attack Misty Directly!!!  
  
Misty: *eyes get wide and have more personal earthquake* *squeals high pitchedly* EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!! *Gets whacked*  
  
**************************************************************************************************  
  
Weevil: Aaaahh.. Relaxing on the beach....... A nice break from dueling, as I decided not to participate in Battle City this time...  
  
Misty: *comes flying out of the water* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Lands on Weevil*  
  
Weevil: AAAH!!!! Get off! *Shoves Misty off* What happened?!?!?!?!!  
  
Misty: Oh, nothing much... Got attacked directly by a god card... That's all... *Falls over*  
  
Weevil: *looking out in the water* Out there????  
  
Misty: *Lying on ground semi-conscious* Yeah.....  
  
Weevil: Weeeeeird....  
  
Misty: Just like you....  
  
Weevil: HEY!!!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
DVD: Like I said before, now that Kyoger is off the field, your Crab Turtle is extremely weak! And now that Misty's off the field, it's now Daricio's turn!  
  
Mako: *Looking out into the water of the Underwater cave where Misty has just disappeared to* *muttering to self* You fought honerably, my friend... *sniff sniff*  
  
Daricio: For my turn, I'll summon Slifer, the Sky Dragon!!!! *thinking* Stupid dub name.... *out loud* Then I'll play Three Pot of Greeds, increasing the number of card in my hand by six! I did have six in my hand, but now I have 12! Making Slifer's attack points 12,000!!! Blue Eyes! Neutron Blast!!!  
  
Mako: *hair gets blown around in wind* *sniff sniff*  
  
Daricio: Now, Slifer!!! Direct attack!!!  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Weevil: *sitting on the beach feeling sorry for self* *grumble grumble* people insulting me....  
  
Mako: *comes flying out of the water* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Lands on Weevil*  
  
Weevil: AAAH!!!! Get off! *Shoves Mako off* What happene- No wait... Let me guess... God card, right?  
  
Mako: *semi- conscious* yup.. How'd ya know?  
  
Weevil: *points to Misty*  
  
Mako: Ah.....  
  
DVD, Daricio, and DVD185: *Appear out of thin air right next to Weevil, Misty, and Mako*  
  
Weevil, Misty, and Mako: Aaah!!!  
  
Daricio: *shakes head* I hate when that happens...  
  
DVD: Well, we have to follow where the storyline goes, right???  
  
Daricio: I know, but still...  
  
Weevil: WHERE'D YOU COME FROM???  
  
DVD185: They just blasted them with god cards!!!  
  
Weevil: Oh, so THAT'S who was throwing these people at me...  
  
DVD: Weeeeell, sotr of..  
  
Mako: *holds out Rarest card and Locator card to DVD* Here, you fought an honorable duel, my friend...  
  
DVD: *sweatdrop* No, you keep them. You just have to hold out your end of the deal...  
  
Mako: and what was that again, my friend?  
  
Daricio: *getting annoyed* WILL YOU QUIT SAYING THAT????  
  
Mako: What, my friend?  
  
Daricio: THAT!!!!!! The "my friend" thing....  
  
Mako: Oh, sorry my friend...  
  
Daricio: *sigh* *telepathically to DVD* Why must you make your characters so annoying???  
  
DVD: Sooooorry... Now let's do that experimant before the POV changes... My friend...  
  
Daricio: -_- Fine. *pulls out a big magnefying glass*  
  
Mako: O.o What are you going to do with THAT?!?!?!?!  
  
Daricio: Look for something... *Holds it up to Mako's forehead*  
  
Mako: *goes crosseyed trying to look at it* What???  
  
Daricio: Nope. *Hands magnifying glass to DVD*  
  
DVD: *stares at Misty* Nope. Alright, they're clean.  
  
Daricio: Hey, what about him?  
  
DVD: Who?  
  
Daricio: *points at Weevil, who is watching with interest*  
  
Weevil: Huh? I didn't make any deal with you... Why should I let you-  
  
Daricio: *interupts him* This'll only take a second*  
  
Weevil: *about to run*  
  
Daricio: *paralyzes him*  
  
Weevil: *lands on sand*  
  
Daricio: *grabs magnifying glass and looks* Nope, clean. *unparalyzes him*  
  
Weevil: *runs off into the distance*  
  
Mako: Alright, well see ya later-  
  
DVD, Daricio, and DVD185: *disappear*  
  
Mako:-My friends... Hey, where'd they go???  
  
Misty: No clue...  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
Daricio: Alright, where are we now?  
  
DVD: Shhhh!!! *looks around* *whispers* we're in the next chappie...  
  
Daricio :*also whispering* Why is it so dark?  
  
DVD185: *loudly* I DUNNO, WHY IS IT SO DARK IN HERE, DVD???  
  
DVD and Daricio: SSSHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DVD185: Why???  
  
Daricio: *whispering* It's dark. You're supposed to be quiet when it's dark. Otherwise you wake everybody up.  
  
Dvd185: *whispering* Oh. That's nice...  
  
DVD: (from this point on, they're all whispering) Quiet!  
  
Daricio: Why?  
  
DVD: Look down there... *points off the side of the building that they're standing on*  
  
Daricio: Why didn't we notice we were standing on a building before?  
  
DVD: I dunno. Look!  
  
Daricio: *looks off the side of the building at three dark figures slinking about in the darkness.  
  
In the dark streets of Domino, late at night... (right when all of the good TV shows are on)  
  
Daricio: (story) One bright day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight!  
  
Mr. Dude: Daricio! Wrong Script!!!  
  
Daricio: Oh... sorry  
  
Person who was talking: *Ahem* As I was saying...  
  
In the dark streets of Domino, late at night... (Right when all of the good TV shows are-  
  
Daricio: (story) Back to back they faced each other!!! Drew their swords and shot each other!!!  
  
Mr. Dude: Daricio!!!!!!  
  
Daricio: (story) Wait a moment... I must finish my sentence... the deaf policeman heard the noise and came and shot those two dead boys!!!  
  
Mr. Dude: Daricio!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daricio: (story) I'm not done yet!!! If you don't believe this lie is true, ask the blind man; he saw it too!!!  
  
Mr. Dude: Can we get on, now?  
  
Daricio: (story) *Thinks a moment* ..... Yeah, I'm done.  
  
Guy: *AHEM!!!*  
  
In the dark streets of Domino, late at night...  
  
Daricio: Hmm... *no longer whispering* One bright day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight!!!  
  
DVD, Mr. Dude, and the guy who was talking: DARICIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daricio: (story) WHAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Daricio: *whispering again* heh heh... I love getting myself into trouble...  
  
DVD: *rolls eyes*  
  
Guy: *AHEM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*  
  
DVD: SHH!!!  
  
Daricio (story) and Mr. Dude: *leave*  
  
In the dark streets of Domino, late at night... (right when all of the good TV shows are on) Three figures step out of the shadows, looking around.  
  
???: *inaudible*  
  
???#2: *inaudible*  
  
Daricio: I can't hear a word they're saying!  
  
DVD: What they said was...  
  
???: Where are we?  
  
???#2: I have no clue... One minute we were watching our favorite show, the next...  
  
Daricio: That's team rocket!  
  
DVD: Let's just wait. We don't need to hear what they're saying.  
  
Daricio: You're right...  
  
*They waited.... and waited..... until they heard...*  
  
Team Rocket: AAAAAAAH!!!!! SPIKY-HAIRED FREAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! RARE HUNTERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
DVD: Well, they just found Yugi. *Looks down and sees Team Rocket run into a building* Ooh! That's gotta hurt!  
  
*They waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... and waited... until...*  
  
DVD: Wait! We've gotta get down there!  
  
Daricio: Why?  
  
DVD: We've gotta get down there before they meet Marik!  
  
Daricio: WHY?!  
  
DVD: We've got to check them!  
  
Daricio: True.  
  
DVD185: Who's that over there?  
  
Daricio: Let's check him, too.  
  
DVD: Fine. We'll split up. I'll check team Rocket; you check... that guy over there. I've put an invisibility sheild on us to be safe. Don't let him hear you.  
  
Daricio: Right! Let's go, dorkwad!  
  
DVD185: "Dorkwad"?  
  
Daricio: Yes, dorkwad!! LET'S GO!!!  
  
DVD185: Ok, ok!  
  
Daricio: *as she's walking* I can't believe I got paired up with you! Of all the people! The most annoying, hyper, stupid, sugar-high freak I've EVER-  
  
DVD: *From the bottom of the building* Don't make come up there!!!  
  
Daricio: He started it!  
  
DVD: *sighs*  
  
Daricio: Come on, dorkwad!  
  
DVD185: *thinking* Why dorkwad? Oh well. It's better than Rabid Fanguy.  
  
Minutes later...  
  
DVD185: Who is that?  
  
Daricio: It's Bakura! He's watching this entire scene until he... drops in...  
  
DVD185: Oh. Let's check him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura: Hmm? I sense a dark force approaching... it's too dark to see, so I'll just make my ring glow for a little light... I hope no one sees me up here... I have to make my reunion with Marik perfect! It's almost time to get revenge for what he did... he betrayed me in the last Battle City... after I lost to little Yugi, he almost took over my mind; he almost sent me and my host to the Shadow Realm! I'll get him for that! What's that, Ring? Someone's coming? Hmm, I'd better stop muttering to myself, or they might hear me...  
  
DVD185: Pair of giant, round, nerdy glasses.  
  
Daricio: *Hands DVD185 an oversized pair of glasses*  
  
DVD185: Hmmm... nope. Let's try the magnifying glass...  
  
Bakura: *thinking* I can hear their low whispers... but I can't see anybody... I need to go to either an eye docter or a psychiatrist, whichever suits my needs... but only AFTER I get revenge on Marik, send my host to the Shadow Realm, and take over the world... those things are my first priorities...  
  
DVD185: Nope. Let's try the telescope.  
  
Bakura: *Thinking* Telescope?! What on Earth are they doing? Stargazing???  
  
DVD185: Nope. He doesn't have the virus. Let's go back.  
  
Daricio: OK.  
  
Bakura: That was weird... they must have some sort of invisibility shield on. Oh, well... back to my evil plotting... *Evil grin*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DVD: *Hangs down on a rope dressed in a Spiderman (If you think I own this, may your house get attacked by lightning, fireballs, nukes, and mosquitos carrying every disease in the world!!!) costume* Hello! I'm your local Spiderman impersonater! You've been selected for a chance to win, win, win!!!  
  
Meowth: Hmm... what do we hafta do to win?  
  
DVD: You have to answer two easy questions while I stare at you with a magnifying glass.  
  
Jesse: We'll take the challenge! Ask away!  
  
DVD: *Pulls out magnifying glass* What are the three colors of Yugi's hair?  
  
Jesse: Hmm... Well, I remember that most of it's black...  
  
Meowth: There's some parts of it that aren't all spiky... those are yellow.  
  
James: And the outline's all red!  
  
DVD: CORRECTUMUNDO!!!!!!!! You get tickets to The Marix, Reloaded!!!! (If you stop asking me if I own this, I'll give you twenty bucks!) *Hands them tickets* Now, for the GRAND prize... What is the Millenium Scale's Function?  
  
Jesse: The Millenium what?  
  
James: What's a Millenium?  
  
Meowth: A scale weighs tings, so I'll bet it weighs sometin'  
  
DVD: You must give an exact answer, or you don't get the grand prize.  
  
Meowth: *Thinking* Well, if it weighed them two *Looks at Jessie and James*, it would break, but what would it really weigh? *Out loud* It weighs people's brains.  
  
DVD: Oohh... that's too bad, you got it wrong! Enjoy your movie! Bye! *disappears*  
  
James: That was odd...  
  
Meowth: Oh, well, at least we got tickets to da movies!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DVD: How'd you guys do?  
  
Daricio: We got him checked.  
  
DVD: Same here. Let's go check Marik before Team Rocket finds him.  
  
Daricio: All right, but why are you dressed in a Spiderman costume?  
  
DVD: Just... because... *swirls around and instantly changes into normal clothing*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Marik: Heh heh heh... those three fools are getting closer... they should make fine mind slaves! Hmm? What's that large sillouette?  
  
*The shadow gets closer... and closer... and closer...*  
  
Marik: *Eyes bulge out and mouth drops open* *High-pitched* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! *normal voice* THE HULK (WILL YOU STOP ASKING ME?!?!)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Tries to run*  
  
Daricio and DVD185: *Block his path dressed in Skeleton costumes*  
  
Marik: AAA!!! Skeleetons!!! *Runs the other way* AAAAA!!! The Hulk!!! *Other way* SKELEETONS!!! *Other way* HULK!!!!!  
  
DVD: *10 times bigger and in a Hulk costume* RAAAAAAAAR!!!! *Takes out gigantic magnifying glass and peers through it at Marik*  
  
Marik: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!! *Tries to run but gets paralyzed by author powers*  
  
DVD: Hmm... nope. Let's go.  
  
Marik: Huh?!  
  
DVD, Daricio, and DVD185: *Toss away the costumes*  
  
DVD: *Turns back to normal and disapears*  
  
Daricio and DVD185: *disappear*  
  
*Team Rocket meets and joins Marik, and Mr. Dude and Team Rocket duel Daricio (story), Yugi, Kaibo, and Joey... maybe...*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daricio: I hate those POV changers! Now where are we?  
  
DVD: We're in battle city. It's daytime now, and it's almost time for the 4 vs 4 duel... only we're going to make it a 6 vs 6 duel!  
  
Team Rocket: We challenge you to a duel!  
  
Yugi: You can't all challenge me. Just one.  
  
Daricio: (story) *pops out of nowhere* I'll join you guys!  
  
Kaibo: For your sake, I'll join your team, too, Yugi.  
  
Joey: Hey! I wanna duel, too!  
  
Mr. Dude: *pops out of nowhere* Then I'll join team Rocket!  
  
DVD: Hey! DVD! Over here!  
  
Mr. Dude: Hm? Ah, VDV! Care to join us?  
  
DVD: Yeah... but me and Oicirad want to be on the same team...  
  
DVD185: If you want, I'll join the other team, along with DVD185!  
  
Mr. Dude: But DVD185's still doing janitor work...  
  
*White minivan drives up and the fat guy with the mop kicks DVD185 (story) out of the car*  
  
FGWM: AND STAY OUT!!!!!!  
  
DVD185: (story) What? Just because I was shooting spitballs at the ceiling doesn't mean that he has to kick me out...  
  
Mr. Dude: Hmph. All for the better. Get over here, DVD185: It's time to DUEL!  
  
*little blue car drives by*  
  
Daricio: Wha?  
  
Daricio (story): Wait! No! I'm over here!!!  
  
Mr. Dude: Huh?  
  
*Little blue car drives up, and Mojobubbles, Kamilah, Caterfree, and Kyasarin step out and give Daricio (story) a package*  
  
Daricio: (story) Thankies! You can stay an' watch if you want!  
  
Mr. Dude: IT'S TIME TO DUEL!!!  
  
*Suddenly, everything stops moving*  
  
DVD: Wha? What's going on?  
  
Daricio: Everyone stopped moving but us!  
  
DVD185: EveryTHING stopped moving, too! *Stares at leaf hanging in midair*  
  
DVD: Mr. Dude? Mr. Duuuuuuude? *Waves hand in front of Mr. Dude's face*  
  
Mr. Dude: *no response*  
  
DVD: Uh... *Moves over to Kaibo* Hello? Hellooooooooo?  
  
Kaibo: *no response*  
  
DVD: *punches Kaibo in the face* OOOOOOOOWWW!!!! MY HAAAAAAAAND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Daricio: Why don't we just take advantage of the situation and check everybody?  
  
DVD185: Wait... I think it's because you haven't updated yet! This duel hasn't even started yet in your story! You've left everyone at a HUGE cliffie!!!  
  
DVD: *blushes* Oh. Well, Daricio's right. Let's check everybody.  
  
*They run around checking everybody until...*  
  
DVD: WHAT?!?! The virus was ME?! *Stares at the fairly large virus symbol on Mr. Dude's forehead* Oh well... *Reaches into his pocket and... comes out empty handed!!!* Uh... One of you wouldn't happen to have the recycle bin icon, would you?  
  
Daricio: I thought you had it!  
  
DVD: Uh... *pulls pocket inside-out. It has a hole in it!* Oh, shoot! Well, this is insanity, and the POV stays here, so... *disappears*  
  
Daricio: Good idea. *disappears*  
  
DVD185: Where are they going? *Pulls out recycle bin icon and scans Mr. Dude with it*   
  
*The virus icon fades*  
  
DVD185: Hmm... *Pulls out laptop and begins typing*  
  
*Random letters march down the street*   
  
DVD185: AAAAAAAA!!!!!!  
  
*Exit portal appears*  
  
DVD185: *Erases the letters and runs into the portal*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daricio: Are you SURE you dropped it?!  
  
DVD: I'm fairly sure... *Begins walking, but steps into the exit portal*  
  
Daricio: O.O *Runs into her exit portal*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DVD185: Ah, I was wondering where you two went.  
  
DVD: YOU HAD THE ICON ALL ALONG?!?  
  
DVD185: Yeah...  
  
DVD: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
DVD185: You never asked.  
  
DVD: STILL, YOU COULD'VE TOLD US BEFORE WE GOT WORRIED!!! WE COULD'VE BEEN TRAPPED IN THAT STORY FOR ALL ETERNITY!!!!!  
  
DVD185: We would've found it eventually...  
  
DVD: Humph! People are still waiting for their stories to be decontaminated!  
  
Suddenly, the door opened, and Shells walked in. "What'cha doin'?" she asked.  
  
DVD: We're still working on the virus. *Gets on computer, opens recycle bin, and deletes virus*  
  
"Oh," she said, leaving.  
  
DVD: The next story is Daricio's story, and I have this funny feeling it's not exactly going to be the easiest thing in the entire world...  
  
Daricio: Or worlds... there's two worlds in the fic, which is going to make it much harder...  
  
DVD: Whatever. Let's go, before we get fired for not doing it fast enough!  
  
Daricio: Right. *Goes into her own author room*  
  
DVD: Hope we don't get trapped in there forever! *Types in the password*  
  
Computer: VideoStory activated!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seems like a good place to stop... now to answer fanmail! A thing I didn't do in Poke' Duel Monsters!  
  
DVD185: I wanna answer fanmail, too!  
  
DVD: Okay, we'll alternate on them. Now, time to answer the reviews!! (A/n: If I have any after the virus, lol)  
  
Tamara Raymond (DVD): Seiknaht rof eht weiver!!!  
  
High Crystal Gaurdian: (DVD185) Yeah, the end is slightly confuzzling... but that's not MY fault! *Glares at DVD* Your story's gonna be in here if I get your permission!  
  
livi: (DVD) Oooookay. I like insanity fics, too, and your review's not going to be erased (I've got an anti-virus installed)  
  
livi: (DVD185) Hey, didn't DVD already respond to this one? That's not fair...  
  
Perfect_ARMs: (DVD) Of course it's predictable! What, did you actually think I was gonna LOSE? lol Anyways, just keeeeep reviewing!  
  
Beady: (DVD185) You can't possibly beat me with the evil platipus of doom! 'Cause I've got the evil DEAD FISH OF DOOM!!! O.O NO! NEVER!!! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO REVIEW ON DARICIO'S STORIES!!!!  
  
Dark Magician Girl2k2: (DVD) I'll try...  
  
Flaming Tigress Mage: (DVD185) Well, Tamara, you got pretty close to filling up the entire review page! Nowtimetogoeatlotsofsugarstraightfromthepackage!!!  
  
Bakurakrazie: (DVD) I know you know Daricio! And, D/s... her writing skills aren't that bad!  
  
DVD: Well, that's all of the fanmail! I'll have the next chappie up soon! 


End file.
